Empires
Throughout Tamriel's history, there have been several major human empires. Nordic Empire The first empire of the Nords, while often traced back to Ysgramor in the Merethic Era, actually did not truly begin until the Skyrim Conquests of High King Vrage's reign. It ended with the death of High King Borgas of Winterhold.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim *Vrage (1E 222–1E 2?)King Edward, Book X – a work of fiction. *Gellir (1E 2?–1E ?)The Aetherium Wars *Borgas (1E ?–1E 369) Alessian Empire The Alessian Empire, often called the "First Empire," was founded by the slave queen Alessia after she led a slave rebellion against the Ayleid in heartland Cyrodiil. *Alessia *Belharza the Man-Bull *Gorieus *Hestra Reman Empire The Second Empire was a combination of two distinct dynasties spanning almost 600 years: The Reman Dynasty and the Akaviri Potentate. *Reman Cyrodiil *Kastav Cyrodiil *Reman Cyrodiil II *Brazollus Dor *Reman Cyrodiil III *Pontentate Versidue Shaie *Pontentate Savirien-Chorak Septim Empire The Septim Empire, Third Empire, was founded by Tiber Septim in the Second Era. It was mostly ruled by the Septim Dynasty, its end marking the beginning of the Fourth Era. At its height, the Empire spanned across the entire continent of Tamriel, and administered feudal control through the nine provinces, with an Emperor or Empress acting as supreme ruler. After the Septim Dynasty ended the Empire began to decline in power. *Tiber Septim *Pelagius Septim *Kintyra Septim I *Uriel Septim I *Uriel Septim II *Pelagius Septim II *Antiochus Septim *Kintyra Septim II *Uriel Septim III *Cephorus Septim *Magnus Septim *Pelagius Septim III *Katariah Septim I *Cassynder Septim *Uriel Septim IV *Cephorus Septim II *Uriel Septim V *Uriel Septim VI *Morihatha Septim *Pelagius Septim IV *Uriel Septim VII *Martin Septim *Pontentate Ocato *Thules the Gibbering Mede Dynasty After Martin Septim's death, the Elder Council struggled to maintain the Empire. The Empire was eventually taken over by a Colovian warlord named Titus Mede I, after he seized the crown and conquered the Imperial City during the Stormcrown Interregnum. *Titus Mede I *Attrebus Mede (Not confirmed, but as his fathers only son and heir, it is likely he succeeded him) *Unknown emperor(s) or regent(s) who ruled before Titus Mede II *Attrebus Mede II Cyrodiilic Empire The Empire of Cyrodiil or Second Septim Empire, Fourth Empire, was re-founded by Reman Septim after Attrebus Mede's suddenly death months the end of Cyrodiilic Civil War in the Fourth Era. The Septim Empire or mostly known as Cyrodiilic Empire; because due Cephorus was crown Emperor, he wasn't wanted to conquered Tamriel. Instead his successors will avoid to take over Tamriel. At its height once again, the Empire was location the lands of Cyrodiil, and is a wealthy and powerful nation and is the center of the Empire, with an Emperor or Empress as supreme ruler. *Reman Septim *Caius Septim *Uriel Septim VIII *Marcella Septim *Livia Septim *Claudius Septim *Titus Septim *Pelagius Septim V *Claudius Septim II *Magnus Septim II *Kintyra Septim III *Titus Septim II *Marlena Septim *Cephorus Septim III *Claudius Septim III *Claudius Septim IV *Marlena Septim II *Claudius Septim V *Pelagius Septim VI *Tulicus Septim *Marlena Septim III *Pelagius Septim VII *Tulicus Septim II *Attrebus Septim *Kintyra Septim IV *Titus Septim III Avento Dynasty After Titus Septim III's death, when Orcish Warlord Shamar gro-Rogdul usurped the throne, and the Elder Council struggled to maintain the Empire. The Empire was eventually taken over by a General Lioninus Avento, after he accepted the crown after his Army defeated Shamar and ended the Orsinium invasion of Cyrodiil. *Lioninus Avento *Uriel Avento *Cavotan Avento *Uriel Avento II *Uriel Avento III *Romana Avento *Chiara Avento I *Cassynder Avento *Romana Avento II ru:Империи ja:Empire of Tamriel nl:Keizerrijk es:Imperios